Back to Your Heart
by deniajonas
Summary: Perjodohan.. Cinta Sejati.. Itu semua terdengar rumit.. #Read Here# WARNING : FanFiction suka suka gue!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Konichiwa.. Watashi Denia Triana Putri..

Ini FanFiction tentang Naruto dan dunia nyata..

Jangan dibaca kalau mau menghina, ini FanFiction suka suka gue!

**Characters** : **Keni** (its me), **Rinne** (my friends), **Yuna** (my friends), **Shila** (my friends), **Sechin** (my friends).. sisa nya pasti kalian tahu..

**Pairing** : Sasu-Keni, Neji-Rinne, Naru-Yuna, Shika-Shila, Kaka-Sechin.

**WARNING** : FanFiction ini suka suka gue! Typo bertebaran.. OOC.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Keni POV**

Pagi di Konohagakure. Pagi yang cerah di selimuti awan terang dan cahaya matahari yang menyelinap melalui celah celah awan. Waktu yang tepat untuk bangun dari kematian sejenak, membuka mata, dan menghirup udara segar pagi hari. Di tambah Konohagakure yang masih sangat hijau, jadi udara di sana tidak tercemar oleh polusi. Kicauan burung yang menambah suasana sejuk di pagi hari Konohagakure. Jendela jendela yang di buka, seakan mengizinkan angin segar untuk masuk menghampiri mereka yang membutuhkan nya. Senyum semangat yang menghiasi wajah penduduk Konohagakure menambah semarak pagi hari.

**Kriing.. Kriing.. Kriiing..**

Suara _alarm_ pun berbunyi, menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi.

"Hoaaaaamh.. mmhh.. sudah pagi yaa.." –ujar ku.

Sementara aku masih berusaha untuk membuka mata, Kaa –san pun mulai berteriak. Bermaksud untuk membangunkan ku. "Keniii.. apa kau sudah bangun? Keniii?"

"Sudah Kaa-san.." – jawab ku dengan mata yang masih sulit untuk ku buka.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur ku, berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan mata yang setengah terbuka. Pada saat itu aku mandi sangat lama, karena aku tidak mau terlihat aneh saat pertama kali nya aku masuk sekolah sebagai –Senpai. Kemudian aku memakai seragam ku, seragam yang serupa dengan _Sailor Dress_ ini melekat indah seperti biasa nya. Hanya saja rok yang ku pakai ini, sedikit lebih pendek. Seakan membiarkan kaki jenjang ini terlihat. Di tambah aku yang tidak suka memakai kaos kaki panjang seperti yang sudah di anjurkan oleh sekolah, jadi aku memakai kaos kaki sebatas mata kaki dan sepatu casual sesuai keinginan ku.

Aku menyisir rambut panjang bergelombang ku sambil bercermin, menata nya serapih mungkin. Membiarkan nya terurai indah. Ku poleskan sedikit bedak pada wajah ku, aku tidak ingin terlalu terlihat norak. Aku ingin terlihat casual tapi menarik. Selesai berhias, aku turun menghampiri Kaa –san dan Otou –san ku untuk sarapan.

"Ohayoou –mina.. Kaa –san.. Otou –san.." – ujar ku pada Kaa –san dan Otou –san sembari memberi kecupan pada pipi mereka. Otou –san membalas sapaan ku "Ohayou anak ku.." – kata Otou –san pada ku. Kaa –san datang membawa nampan menghampiri kami, "Ini.. sarapan kalian" – ujar Kaa –san sembari menaruh semangkuk sereal untuk ku dan sepiring _Fried Rice_ untuk Otou –san.

Ku habiskan sarapan yang sudah ada di hadapan ku, untuk kemudian aku berpamitan pada Kaa –san dan Otou –san. "Kenii.. nanti kau berangkat dengan Sasuke yaa.." – ujar Otou –san ketika melihat ku sudah selesai sarapan dan siap untuk pergi.

Aku sontak terkejut mendengar perkataan Otou –san. Uchiha Sasuke? Pria berambut reven nan tampan ini, lagi lagi aku harus berangkat sekolah bersama nya. Kami berdua memang sudah bersama sama sejak aku berusia 5 tahun. Dari situ kami tidak pernah terpisah kan, semua nya kami lakukan bersama. Sekolah pun, di sekolah yang sama. Hanya saja saat Otou –san Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku. Di kenal sebagai pengusaha terkaya di Konohagakure. Gaya hidup nya berubah, dia menjadi sosok Sasuke yang dingin dan cuek. Walaupun kami terus bersama, tapi aku merasa seperti bukan bersama Sasuke yang ku kenal.

Aku terkejut karena sudah selama satu tahun kemarin, aku tidak pernah berangkat bersama Sasuke lagi. Walau kami bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Di Konoha _High School_. Di sekolah, kami berlagak seperti tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Karena memang di sekolah, Sasuke adalah _Prince of High School_ bersama ke empat teman nya. Hyuuga Neji, Namikaze Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, dan Nara Shikamaru. Aku mengenal mereka semua, karena memang mereka terkenal.

"Dengan Sasuke? Memang nya dia mau menjadi buah bibir semua orang kalau berangkat sekolah bersama ku, tou –san?" – tanya ku pada Otou –san. "Otou –san tidak tahu.. ini permintaan Fugaku.. dan dia bilang Sasuke yang menginginkan nya" – jawab Otou –san.

Aku tercengang mendengar apa yang telah dikatakan Otou –san. Aku tidak percaya Sasuke nekat ingin pergi ke sekolah bersama dengan ku. Apa dia tidak akan malu? Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin kalau untuk orang yang menjunjung tinggi kehormatan nya, tidak akan mau pergi bersama sama dengan orang biasa.

**Tin.. Tin..**

Tiba Tiba suara klakson motor berbunyi di depan rumah ku. Otou –san lalu menarik ku ke arah pintu depan ambil berkata, "Ah, itu mungkin Sasuke.. ayo cepat kau pergi kesana.."

Aku terkejut melihat Sasuke yang menggunakan motor ninja nya menunggu ku di depan. Aku sedikit merasa gugup. Karena ini adalah pertama kali nya setelah satu tahun aku tidak berangkat bersama Sasuke. Lalu aku melihat Sasuke turun dari motor nya, berjalan menghampiri aku dan Otou –san yang berdiri di depan pintu rumah.

"Ohayou.." – suara baritone itu menyapa ku dan Otou –san.

"O.. Ohayou" – ujar ku dengan gugup. "Nah Sasuke.. Fugaku bilang kau ingin berangkat bersama Keni?" – tanya Otou –san meyakinkan ku.

"Hn.. aku ingin bersama Uchiha Keni ku lagi" – ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang begitu lembut.

Wajah ku memerah, aku berusaha menetral kan detak jantung ku yang begitu cepat ini saat Sasuke mengatakan "aku ingin bersama Uchiha Keni ku lagi". Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar kata kata itu dari Sasuke. Kaa –san lalu datang membawa bento di tangan nya –"Ah.. Sasuke.. ini bekal mu." Sasuke menerima bento itu dan berkata, "Ah.. Arigatou"

"Nani? Kenapa Kaa –san memberi kan bento pada Sasuke?" – tanya ku pada Kaa –san yang berdiri di belakang ku. "Memang nya kenapa? Itu permintaan Sasuke naak" – jawab Kaa –san.

Aku heran, ada apa dengan Sasuke? Aku kembali menghadap kan pandangan ku pada Sasuke. Dan Sasuke menatap ku, dia tersenyum lembut. Membuat ku terpesona dengan senyuman nya. Sasuke lalu mengulurkan tangan kanan nya, menatap ku lembut – "Keni.. ayook." Aku meraih tangan nya, dia menggenggam tangan ku dengan erat. Dan mencium tangan ku. Detak jantung ku semakin tak beraturan. Bingung, senang, takut semua nya menjadi satu memenuhi batin ku. Lalu Sasuke berpamitan pada Kaa –san dan Otou –san ku.

Sasuke memberikan jaket yang dia bawa pada ku – "Gunakan ini.." – ujar Sasuke.

"Lalu.. kau pakai apa kalau jaket mu aku yang pakai" – kata ku pada Sasuke. "Aku tidak ingin kau sakit nanti nya.. udara pagi ini masih dingin.. tapi nanti kau harus memeluk tubuh ku, agar aku tidak merasa kedinginan" – ujar Sasuke seraya naik ke motor nya dan menyalakan mesin nya.

Kemudian aku menggunakan jaket milik Sasuke dan naik ke motor. Lalu sasuke membunyikan klakson motor nya sebagai tanda berpamitan pada Kaa-san dan Otou-san ku. Sasuke melaju lambat, seakan tidak mau waktu berlalu dengan cepat.

"Kau mau membiarkan aku sakit karena dingin?" – ujar Sasuke.

"Hah? Kan sudah ku bilang kalau.." – kata ku belum selesai karena Sasuke memotong perkataan ku. Aku terkejut saat Sasuke mencoba meraih tangan ku. Aku menghindari nya, kemudian sasuke berkata – "Berikan tangan mu, atau ku hentikan motor ini." – sahut nya.

Aku terpaksa melakukan hal yang dia ingin kan itu. Aku memeluk tubuh kekar nya dari belakang. Rasa nya hangat dan begitu nyaman. Aku seperti terlena dengan punggung pria berambut reven ini. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa ekspresi wajah Sasuke saat itu, yang aku tau. Dia terus menyentuh tangan ku.

**# # #**

Dugaan ku benar, saat aku dan Sasuke sampai di sekolah semua orang menatap tajam ke arah kami. Membuat ku takut. Aku menyembunyikan wajah ku kedalam punggung Sasuke. Dan saat Sasuke telah menaruh motor nya, dia mematikan mesin motor nya.

"Keni.. kita sudah sampai" – ujar Sasuke. "Hah? I.. Iyaa" – kata ku dengan gugup karena merasa takut pada pandangan tajam orang orang di sekitar ku.

Kemudian aku turun dan Sasuke pun turun dari motor nya. Sasuke meraih tangan ku, menggenggam nya erat. Seakan tidak memperdulikan tatapan tajam orang orang di sekitar kami. Ketika kami sampai di aula sekolah.

"Keniiii?" – sapa seorang wanita dengan suara merdu nya kepada ku. "Hah? Sheciiin.. kyaaaa.. Yunna? Rinne? Shila?" – ujar ku pada keempat sahabat ku.

_Well_.. Shecin Kudo, Namikaze Yunna, Hyuuga Rinne dan Shila Nara adalah sahabat ku sejak pertama kali aku menginjak kan kaki ku di Konoha _High School_. Kami berlima selalu bersama sama, dan berada di kelas yang sama. Kali ini pun kami berlima berharap kalau kami akan sekelas.

"Heey.. Sasuke" – sapa seorang pria berambut nanas pada Sasuke. "Oh.. Shikamaru.. Kiba.. Naruto.. aah.. Nejii" – jawab Sasuke pada ke empat pria itu.

Ya.. aku mengenal ke empat pria itu. Mereka sahabat Sasuke. Aku mengenal nya karena memang mereka terkenal sebagai _Prince of High School_.

"Apa kabar mu.. Teme?" – tanya salah satu _Prince of High School_ pada Sasuke. "Ah.. aku baik.. Dobe" – jawab Sasuke pada pria bermata sapphire itu.

Aku mendengar percakapan mereka karena memang Sasuke berada disamping ku. Seakan tidak membiarkan ku jauh dari nya.

Rinne lalu berbisik pada ku, "Kau bersama nya.. Keni?"

"Ah.. Iyaa" – jawab ku dengan wajah tersipu malu. Mengingat aku tidak pernah mengelu elukan ke lima pria itu seperti wanita kebanyakan. Sahabat ku pasti merasa aneh, kenapa aku bisa bersama Sasuke.

"Ayoook Sasuke.. sudah lama kita tidak ketempat itu" – ajak pria bertato taring itu pada Sasuke.

"Emh.." – ujar Sasuke pada nya lalu menepuk pundak ku. "Keniii.. ku tinggal kan, tidak apa apa?"

"Hah? Ti..tidak apa apa.. memang nya kenapa? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi" – jawab ku pada Sasuke.

_Cup.._

Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di dahi ku. Kecupan yang tidak pernah ku rasakan sejak kami berusia 12 tahun itu, kini terulang kembali. Dengan rasa yang berbeda. Aku merasakan kehangatan dari nya.

Sahabat sahabat ku tercengang melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke pada ku. Aku pun terkejut saat Sasuke melakukan nya. Dia berani melakukan itu di hadapan khalayak ramai. Di perhatikan ratusan pasang mata. Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan sisi dingin dan cuek pada Sasuke, yang aku rasakan adalah.. kehangatan dari nya.. untuk ku.

"Whooo - hoooo.." – ujar pria bertato taring itu. Teman teman Sasuke yang lain hanya bisa memperhatikan nya melakukan itu.

"Aku pergi ya kenii.. bye" – ujar Sasuke. Suara baritone itu agak mendesah, dengan wajah yang tersenyum lembut.

"Haha Sasuke.. aku tidak pernah melihat mu seperti itu.. itu sebuah kemajuaan!" – ujar pria bertato taring itu pada Sasuke lalu menepuk punggung nya.

Lalu mereka semua pergi. Aku masih terdiam di tempat ku. Aku malu, aku takut, karena semua orang memperhatikan ku dengan tatapan benci. "Keniii.." – ujar Yunna salah satu sahabat ku seraya menghampiri ku. Kemudian di ikuti dengan Shecin, Rinne, dan Shila. Mereka berdiri mengitari ku. Berusaha menutupi keberadaan ku. Karena mereka semua tahu, aku ketakutan dengan tatapan semua orang. Untung saja Kepalah Sekolah segera datang dan memberikan pengumuman. Sontak kami berlima bahagia ketika mengetahui kami masuk dalam kelas yang sama.

**# # #**

Kemudian aku dan sahabat ku mengambil tempat duduk yang strategis, jadi mudah ketika kami akan berbincang. Shila mengampiri ku, "Keni.. kau belum menceritakan nya pada kami.." – ujar Shila penasaran. "Menceritakan apa?" – tanya ku. "Kau belum menceritakan kenapa kau bisa bersama Sasuke tadi.." – kata Rinne melanjut kan.

"Oh itu.. kalian ingat tentang cerita ku dulu? Cerita tentang aku dan seorang pria? Aku dan pria itu selalu bersama.." – ujar ku mencoba mengingat kan mereka. "Ya.. kami ingat.. lalu?" – ujar Shecin mewakili. "..emmh.. pria itu adalah Sasuke.." – kata ku dengan ragu.

Ke empat teman ku berteriak dan menghampiri ku, "NANI?"

"..e.. eh.. tidak usah memperhatikan ku seperti ituu.." – ujar ku sembari melambai lambai kan tangan ku pada wajah mereka. Rinne mendekatkan wajah nya pada ku, dan menatap ku horor – "Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada kami kenii?"

"..e.. etto.. karena aku merasa Sasuke sekarang bukan lah Sasuke ku yang dulu" – jawab ku dengan malu. Shila kembali ketempat duduk nya dan berkata, "Mungkin dia ingin membalas satu tahun kemarin pada mu.. dia merasa kesepian.."

"Atau mungkin.. di..dia menyukai mu.. keni" – ucap Yunna sembari menggenggam kedua tangan nya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Na..nani.. itu tidak mungkin.. kami hanya terbiasa bersama.." – ujar ku mengekerut kan kening ku.

Rinne kembali ke tempat duduk nya. Dia menunduk, dan saat mengangkat kepala nya, terlihat mata yang berkaca – "Enak sekali ya keni.. kau dan Sasuke selalu bersama sama sejak kecil.. dan hanya berpisah selama setahun.. setelah itu Sasuke seperti menunjuk kan rasa penyesalan nya karena meninggal kan mu.." Aku menghampiri nya, menepuk pundak nya dan bertanya – "Ka..Kau kenapa.. Rinne?"

"Berbeda dengan Neji.. dia nampak berubah total sejak Otou-san nya meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu.. dan sejak itu lah dia seperti memberi jarak antara aku dan diri nya.." – lanjut Rinne dengan mata yang berkaca kaca. "Ri..Rinnee.." – ucap Yunna seraya menghampiri nya.

"Kebiasaan.. kau selalu membawa diri mu hanyut dalam suasana klise.. percayalah.. Neji pasti kembali padamu.." – ujar ku dengan nada membentak.

Rinne nampak kesal dengan ucapan ku tadi, tapi aku tidak akan menarik kata-kata ku pada nya. Aku tidak bermaksud membuat nya semakin sedih. Aku hanya tidak mau melihat sahabat ku bersedih karena seorang pria.

"Eh.. sudaaah.. kenapa jadi seperti ini?" – ujar Shecin memecah kan keheningan dengan suara nyaring nya.

"Sensei datang.." – kata Shila berlari ketempat duduk nya.

"Konichiwa.. Watashi.. Hatake Kakashi.. Saya –sensei matematika kelas dua yang baru.." – ujar guru muda nan tampan itu di hadapan semua teman teman ku.

Aku melihat sekeliling ku. Semua nya terpesona pada guru tampan di hadapan mereka. Saat aku melihat Rinne, Yunna, dan Shila. Mereka tidak memasang ekspresi apapun. Tapi aku belum pernah melihat Shecin segugup itu.

"Ssst.. Sechin.. ssst.. Sechin.." – ujar ku berbisik pada Sechin yang tepat berada di sebelah ku. Aneh.. aku melihat tatapan yang Sechin sangat tajam pada –sensei baru kita ini. Ternyata –sensei itu pun memperhatikan Sechin sangat dalam, membuat Sechin tiba tiba menunduk.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Konichiwa.. Watashi Denia Triana Putri..

Ini FanFiction tentang Naruto dan dunia nyata..

Jangan dibaca kalau mau menghina, ini FanFiction suka suka gue!

**Characters** : **Keni** (its me), **Rinne** (my friends), **Yuna** (my friends), **Shila** (my friends), **Sechin** (my friends).. sisa nya pasti kalian tahu..

**Pairing** : Sasu-Keni, Neji-Rinne, Naru-Yuna, Shika-Shila, Kaka-Sechin.

**WARNING** : FanFiction ini suka suka gue! Typo bertebaran.. OOC.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : **"Ssst.. Sechin.. ssst.. Sechin.." – ujar ku berbisik pada Sechin yang tepat berada di sebelah ku. Aneh.. aku melihat tatapan yang Sechin sangat tajam pada –sensei baru kita ini. Ternyata –sensei itu pun memperhatikan Sechin sangat dalam, membuat Sechin tiba tiba menunduk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Teng.. Teng.. Teng.. Teng.. Teng.. **

Lonceng tanda istirahat pun berbunyi.

"Well.. pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini.. _byee_.." – ujar –sensei baru itu. Dan saat dia hendak keluar, aku melihat tatapan itu lagi pada Sechin.

"Sechin.." – ujar ku belum selesai pada Sechin, dia sudah beranjak pergi.

"Mau ke..kemana di..dia?" – tanya Yunna pada ku.

"Entahlah.. aku merasa ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan Sechin.." – jawab ku, lalu aku pergi. Mencoba mencari tahu kemana Sechin pergi.

"Loh.. Keni mau kemana?" – tanya Shila. "Biarkan saja dia.. dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.." – jawab Rinne pada Shila.

**# # #**

Sekolah terasa amat sesak. Karena waktu istirahat semua murid keluar dari kelas nya. Mudah mengenali Sechin. Rambut panjang lurus berwarna coklat menyala itu terurai indah pada kepala nya, dan _Sailor Dress_ mini yang membalut tubuh mungil milik nya di tambah selera kaus kaki nya yang sama seperti ku.

Aku terus berada di belakang Sechin tanpa ia sadari. Ternyata dia mengarah pada atap sekolah. Sebenar nya ada apa? Selama ini Sechin belum pernah pergi kesana. Apalagi tadi dia pergi secara tiba tiba. Saat dia sudah menaiki tangga. Giliran ku untuk mengikuti nya. Ku melangkah secara hati hati supaya dia tidak curiga. Ku buka pintu nya dengan lembut, pelan tapi pasti untuk terbuka.

Sontak aku terkejut dengan apa yang kulihat. Aku melihat Sechin yang sedang berciuman mesra dengan Kakashi –sensei. Begitu mesra dan lembut, seakan mereka tidak ragu lagi melakukan nya. Kemudian aku bersembunyi di belakang pintu. Aku tidak mau mereka mengetahui keberadaan ku di antara mereka.

"Ummh.. kenapa tadi kau melihat ku seperti itu.. sayang?" – tanya Kakashi pada Sechin. Aku tercengang setelah mendengar Kakashi memanggil sahabat ku dengan kata 'sayang'.

"Ahh.. etto.. karena aku terkejut.. ternyata kau benar benar melakukan nya" – jawab Sechin.

"Oh.. emmh.."

Tak bisa kupercaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Mereka berdua bercumbu tanpa ragu. Bahkan Sechin tak menolak saat Kakashi mencium nya. Aku tak penah melihat Sechin pasrah seperti itu, apalagi mendengar semua kata kata yang ia keluarkan.

Aku segera berlari menuruni tangga ketika aku melihat Kakashi menuju ke arah pintu, aku berusaha bersembunyi di samping tangga supaya mereka tidak melihat ku. Aku mendengar langkah kaki mereka, aku menghela nafas lega. Dan saat aku berputar, bermaksud untuk pergi. Tiba tiba..

_DEG.._

Aku terkejut melihat sosok pria berambut reven itu tepat berada di hadapan ku. Pria itu lalu memegang tangan ku sambil berkata, "Kenii.. kau sedang apa disini?" Aku gugup karena pria ini mencium tangan ku, "E.. etto.. aku.. aku hanya.. hanya.. hanya ingin berada disini.." Posisi ku _stuck_ saat itu. Dengan wajah ku yang memerah. Aku kira, aku hanya berdua dengan nya saat itu. Ternyata semua _Prince of High School_ bersama Sasuke.

Aku menoleh melihat ke samping, dan kudapati pria berambut panjang itu sedang bersandar di tembok. "Ah.. Neji –senpai.. aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" –ujar ku pada Neji yang sedang bersandar. "Nani?" – jawab nya singkat. "Bisakah hanya kita berdua?" – tanya ku lagi. "Baiklah.. _Icha Cafe_.. jam tiga.. aku tidak suka menunggu.." – jawab nya sambil berlalu pergi.

Aku menatap heran siluet punggung nya. Aku tidak bermaksud mengajak nya pergi. Kenapa, dia malah seperti itu. Sasuke lalu memegangi tangan ku, "Apa.. apa tadi kau bermaksud mengajak nya berkencan keni?" – tanya Sasuke menatap ku tajam.

"Tidak! Aku hanya bermaksud ingin berbicara dengan nya disini tanpa kalian.. aku tidak tahu kenapa dia menjawab nya seperti itu" – jawab ku. "Kalau begitu, aku ikut dengan mu.. aku tidak akan membiarkan Uchiha Keni milik ku pergi dengan orang lain.. tanpa aku di samping nya.." – ujar Sasuke yang kemudian menarik ku ke dada bidang nya. Entah kenapa aku merasa kan kasih sayang yang begitu besar dari Sasuke. Tapi sayang nya aku masih menganggap itu sebuah fatamorgana belaka.

**Teng.. Teng.. Teng.. Teng.. Teng..**

Lonceng pulang sudah berbunyi. Waktu menunjukan pukul 12.00. Dan Sasuke telah menunggu ku di depan pintu kelas. Tatapan itu muncul lagi, saat aku berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Sasuke.

Saat di halaman parkir, aku melihat mobil salah satu _Prince of High School_ berjalan keluar. _Well.._ rambut kuning dan mata sapphire itu tidak asing lagi untuk ku. Yang ku pertanyakan adalah.. siapa gadis yang berambut biru gelap itu? Yang bersama Naruto. Aku tidak melihat wajah nya dengan jelas. Aku seperti mengenali pemilik rambut nyentrik itu. Tapi aku tidak percaya.

"Ayook.." – ujar Sasuke memecahkan khayalan ku.

"Ah? Hn.." – jawab ku segera naik ke motor.

**# # #**

"Tadi.. Neji bilang.. _Icha Cafe_ pukul 03.00?" – tanya Sasuke.

"Hn.." – aku hanya menjawab singkat karena terbuai saat memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Sasuke tiba tiba berkata, "Kenii.. seperti nya kau sangat menikmati pelukan mu itu.." Wajah ku memerah karena malu. Dan aku segera melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Ti.. Tidak!" – jawab ku dengan terbata bata. "Haha.. sudah cepat! Peluk tubuh ku lagi.. kita pergi ke taman sekarang." – ujar Sasuke tertawa meledek.

"Taman? Kenapa kau tidak mengantarkan ku pulang?" – tanya ku. "Aku akan mengantar mu pulang nanti.." – jawab Sasuke mempercepat jalan motor nya.

**# # #**

Ternyata Sasuke membawa ku ke taman kota, tempat dimana dulu aku dan Sasuke main. Aku turun dari motor dan berjalan melihat keadaan taman. "Tidak ada yang berubah." – gumam ku. Lalu Sasuke datang dan memeluk tubuh belakang ku, "Memang tidak ada yang berubah. Aku selalu pergi ketempat ini, kalau rindu sedang melandaku. Sekarang, aku bisa datang ketempat ini melepas rindu bersama mu.. Keni."

Aku hanya terdiam membiarkan Sasuke memeluk ku, aku merasakan kerinduan yang Sasuke maksud. Kami terdiam di tempat itu, tanpa melakukan apa – apa. Kelembutan Sasuke yang begitu hangat, membuat wajah ku memerah. Bahkan hembusan angin pun seakan turut merasakan nya. Aku terus memejamkan mata ku, membiarkan diriku hanyut. Saat aku membuka mata ku, aku melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang berjalan. Aku mengenali pria itu karena rambut kuning nya. Dan pria itu bersama seorang wanita berambut biru gelap.

"Ah.. Sasuke." – sahut ku pada Sasuke yang masih memeluk ku erat. "Ya.. Keni. Ada apa?" – jawab nya. Aku menunjuk pria kuning itu sambil bertanya pada Sasuke, "Apa pria itu Naruto?" Lalu Sasuke menjawab, "Ah? Yaa.. dia si dobe bodoh. Memang nya kenapa?"

"Lalu, siapa wanita yang bersama nya itu?" – tanya ku lagi. "Itu? Dia itu kekasih nya dobe." – jawab Sasuke. "Kau tau siapa nama nya?" – tanya ku lagi, dan kali ini Sasuke memutar tubuh ku menghadap nya. "Kenapa kau bertanya terus? Apa kau cemburu?" – tanya nya.

Aku melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari tubuh ku dan berteriak, "Tidak! Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa dia sahabat ku!" Sasuke tercengang karena baru saja aku membentak nya, aku merasa tidak enak – "Gommenne.. aku.." – ujar ku belum selesai, Sasuke sudah menarik ku ke dalam dada bidang nya. "Tidak apa – apa. Aku yang seharus nya meminta maaf.. gommen –nasai." – kata Sasuke dan mencium kening ku. "Seperti nya Neji sudah menunggu mu.. ayok."

**# # #**

Sasuke berjalan sangat pelan, menikmati setiap hembusan angin bersama ku. Aku terus memeluk Sasuke, bahkan memeluk nya lebih dalam lagi. Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Kami berdua sampai di _Icha Cafe_ lebih cepat dari perkiraan.

"_Well_, jam berapa ini keni?" – tanya Sasuke memegang tangan ku. "Sekarang pukul 02.00 pm. Masih satu jam lagi untuk Neji datang kesini." – ujar ku. "Tidak apa apa, kita tunggu didalam saja." – sahut Sasuke menarik ku masuk kedalam. Saat kami berdua masuk, para pelayan _Icha Cafe_ membungkukan badan mereka dan berkata, "Sasuke –sama.." dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Manager _cafe_ itu turun langsung melayani Sasuke. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Sasuke –sama.." – ujar nya pada Sasuke.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal. Aku hanya sedang menemani seseorang disini." – kata Sasuke memegang pundak ku dan menarik nya sehingga kami berdekatan. "Baiklah.. saya ada di ruangan saya. Kalau ada perlu, masuk saja. Saya permisi Sasuke –sama.. dan nona." – ujar Manager _cafe_ itu. Aku tidak menyangka, Manager _cafe_ itu sampai turun langsung melayani Sasuke. Memang nya, ada apa dengan Sasuke?

"Apa kau terkejut Keni?" – tanya Sasuke menatap ku. "Ah.. I..Iya.. bisa kau jelaskan padaku?" – sahut ku membalas tatapan nya. "Otou –san ku adalah pemegang saham terbesar _cafe_ ini. Walaupun Tou –san Neji, dan Naruto ikut serta, tapi hak itu sepenuh nya ada pada ku. Dan aku bisa melakukan apapun dengan _cafe _ini, karena Tou –san menyerahkan saham itu padaku." – ujar Sasuke sambil mempersilahkan ku untuk duduk.

"Otou –san Neji? Bukankah.." – kata ku belum selesai, Sasuke sudah mengangguk. "Sekarang Neji yang melakukan semuanya." – lanjut Sasuke. Aku terdiam dan teringat dengan Rinne. Andai saja Neji bisa mengerti kalau Rinne begitu mengkhawatirkan nya. Sasuke memeluk ku dalam, sangat dalam kedalam tubuh nya. Aku bisa merasakan aroma tubuh nya, harum dan lembut. Aku hanya terdiam, seakan membiarkan raga ini jatuh kedalam pelukan Sasuke.

Aku mulai menyadari kalau Sasuke sedang menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi bagian leher ku. Kemudian aku merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke yang begitu hangat. Aku tidak berdaya melakukan apapun. Sasuke begitu erat memeluk, dan dia seperti mengunci ku. Lalu dia mencium tengkuk milik ku dengan lembut dan memanggil nama ku, "Keni.." terus seperti itu, dia selalu memanggil nama ku setelah mencium tengkuk ku.

Tiba tiba Sasuke berhenti dan melepaskan pelukan nya, saat aku terduduk. Aku melihat Neji telah duduk dihadapan kami berdua. "Hah.. Neji –senpai.." – kata ku sambil terkejut melihat nya. "Kau bilang, bicara berdua dengan ku. Aku rasa sekarang kita bertiga." – ujar Neji sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke segera menjawab ucapan Neji, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan Uchiha ku pergi sendirian." Neji hanya menyeringai menanggapi perkataan Sasuke.

"Ah.. etto.. begini.. bisakah kau tidak mengacuhkan Rinne lagi?" – sahut ku langsung pada Neji. Neji tersentak kaget mendengar nya. "Kenapa kau mengatakan itu?" – Neji bertanya dengan tatapan tajam nya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat Rinne murung, setiap kali mengingat mu –senpai.." – terdengar aku memberikan tekanan pada setiap kata kata ku. "Kau tidak tahu apa apa! Jangan ikut campur.. aku hanya sedang menjalan kan permainan ku." – sahut Neji dengan nada tinggi.

"Kalau begitu.. HENTIKAN PERMAINAN MU.. –senpai, aku mohon!" – ujar ku membentak, seraya ku berdiri memukul meja, dan membungkukan tubuh ku dihadapan Neji. Neji tercengang melihat kelakuan ku barusan, dia hanya menyeringai dan menatap ku. Tiba tiba Neji berdiri dan menepuk kepala ku sambil berkata, "Arigatou.. Keni." – lalu pergi.

Mata ku berkaca kaca melihat siluet punggung Neji. Aku terduduk lemas sambil menangis. Apakah dia mengerti apa maksud ku? Apa dia benar benar melakukan apa yang ku pinta? Sasuke memeluk ku, membiarkan aku menangis dalam pelukan hangat nya. Aku benar benar melepas semua kepedihan ku pada Sasuke. Sasuke terus menghirup aroma rambut ku sambil berkata, "Tidak apa apa Keni.. tidak apa apa."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Konichiwa.. Watashi Denia Triana Putri..

Ini FanFiction tentang Naruto dan dunia nyata..

Jangan dibaca kalau mau menghina, ini FanFiction suka suka gue!

**Characters** : **Keni** (its me), **Rinne** (my friends), **Yuna** (my friends), **Shila** (my friends), **Sechin** (my friends).. sisa nya pasti kalian tahu..

**Pairing** : Sasu-Keni, Neji-Rinne, Naru-Yuna, Shika-Shila, Kaka-Sechin.

**WARNING** : FanFiction ini suka suka gue! Typo bertebaran.. OOC.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2** : Mata ku berkaca kaca melihat siluet punggung Neji. Aku terduduk lemas sambil menangis. Apakah dia mengerti apa maksud ku? Apa dia benar benar melakukan apa yang ku pinta? Sasuke memeluk ku, membiarkan aku menangis dalam pelukan hangat nya. Aku benar benar melepas semua kepedihan ku pada Sasuke. Sasuke terus menghirup aroma rambut ku sambil berkata, "Tidak apa apa Keni.. tidak apa apa."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku dan Sasuke tiba di depan rumah ku. Sasuke mengantar ku sampai kedepan pintu rumah, "Arigatou.. Sasuke. Apa kau ingin mampir?" – ujar ku seraya mengembalikan jaket milik nya. "Tidak usah, lagipula sudah malam, sampai kan salam untuk Kaa –san dan Otou –san mu yaa.. Keni." – sahut nya sambil menarik ku dekat dengan nya, lalu memberikan kecupan kecil pada bibir ku kemudian berkata, "Arigatou.. Hime."

Wajah ku memerah, aku terdiam dan terpaku setelah apa yang dilakukan Sasuke pada ku. Aku terus menatap siluet punggung nya, lalu Sasuke menoleh dan tersenyum. Kemudian aku masuk kedalam, "Tadaimaa.." – ujar ku seraya masuk mencari Kaa –san dan Otou –san. Aku melihat secarik kertas yang di tempelkan pada pintu kulkas, bertuliskan "Keni, jika kau membaca pesan ini. Kaa –san dan Otou –san akan menginap di Mansion Uchiha, dalam rangka menyiapkan _Birthday Party_ untuk Fugaku. Hati hati dirumah yaa, anak ku." Dengan tanda _kiss_ di bagian akhir.

Lagi lagi aku harus berada sendirian di dalam rumah. Untung saja aku tidak dalam keadaan lapar saat itu, karena Sasuke telah mengajak ku makan malam sebelum nya. Aku bergegas menuju kamar, kemudian melakukan hal kesukaan ku, yaa.. berendam air panas. Setelah aku berendam, aku mendapati ponsel ku yang berbunyi. Saat aku melihat nya, Sasuke tengah menelepon ku. Dengan ragu, aku menjawab panggilan nya.

"Moshi..Moshi" – sahut ku setelah menjawab panggilan itu. "Moshi..Moshi.. hime. Kau sedang apa?" – terdengar suara baritone itu menanyakan ku. "Hem.. aku baru saja berendam." – ujar ku menjawab nya. "Kaa –san dan Otou –san mu sedang di Mansion Uchiha, kau tidak apa sendirian?" – ujar Sasuke. "Hn.. tidak apa apa." – sahut ku, padahal aku tidak pernah mau ditinggal kan sendirian. "Aku tahu kau berbohong, tunggu lah. Aku segera kesana." – kata Sasuke tiba tiba. "Ah? Etto.. aku tidak apa apa." – ujar ku, dan ternyata Sasuke sudah mengakhiri panggilan nya. Aku terdiam dan memikirkan, darimana Sasuke tau kalau aku berbohong? Dan sekarang, pria tampan itu akan datang menemani ku. Apa yang harus ku lakukan nanti?

**Ting.. nong..**

Aku terkejut saat mendengar suara bel rumah ku berbunyi, siapa? Apakah Sasuke? Cepat sekali dia menuju kesini. Aku bergegas menuju suara bel berbunyi. Dan saat aku membuka pintu.. "Apa benar kau itu Keni Uchiha?" – tanya seorang wanita asing yang tidak pernah ku jumpai sebelum nya. "Iya, ada perlu apa?" – ujar ku. "Wanita seperti mu tidak pantas untuk seorang pria tampan seperti Sasuke, jauhi dia.. atau kau akan menerima balasan nya!" – sahut nya, terdengar seperti mengancam ku.

"Gommen, itu semua terserah pada ku, jangan ikut campur dalam kehidupan ku. Permisi." – ujar ku sambil berlalu dan menutup pintu, tapi wanita tadi menahan nya. "Urusan kita belum selesai. Kau satu tahun dibawah ku, tapi kau berani melawan ku." – sahut nya seraya membuka paksa pintu rumah ku. "Untuk apa aku takut? Aku bahkan tidak mengenal mu." – ujar ku melawan, walau dalam benak ku aku merasa gelisah dengan kata kata "Wanita seperti mu tidak pantas untuk seorang pria tampan seperti Sasuke, jauhi dia.." itu cukup mengganggu ku. "Kau ini.." – dia berusaha ingin menampar ku. Tapi..

"Hentikan!" – ujar seorang pria bertubuh bidang itu seraya menahan tangan wanita tak di kenal yang ingin menampar ku. "Ah.. Itachi –san?" – aku terkejut, ternyata nee –san sasuke. "Sakura, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Keni?" – ujar nya membentak pada wanita bernama Sakura itu. "Aku hanya akan memberi nya pelajaran." – sahut nya mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Itachi. "Yang harus nya di beri pelajaran itu kau!" – sahut Itachi, dan..

**_PRAK.._**

Aku tercengang ketika melihat Itachi menampar Sakura begitu keras, hingga menimbulkan bekas merah pada pipi nya. Aku tidak mau berkomentar, Itachi terlihat begitu marah pada Sakura. "Jangan karena Otou –san ku menerima permintaan Otou –san mu, lalu kau mau bertindak sesuka hati mu pada keluarga Uchiha! Keluarga Haruno tidak tahu diri, berani pada Uchiha? Kau akan mati. Tingkah mu seperti wanita jalang! Aku tidak percaya Otou –san termakan bujukan Otou –san mu! Kenapa kau tidak sungguh sungguh bunuh diri waktu itu?" – ujar Itachi dengan nada yang ia beri tekanan pada setiap kata nya, dan mata yang terbuka begitu besar.

Ucapan Itachi begitu kasar pada Sakura, nampak begitu jelas raut muka amarah pada Itachi. Wanita bernama Sakura itu terlihat kesal dengan semua perkataan Itachi. Dia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Dia hanya menatap Itachi penuh kebencian. Itachi pun melepaskan genggaman nya, dan Haruno itu pergi. Sebelum dia pergi, dia menatap ku sangat tajam. Seperti sebuah peringatan.

"Gommen –nasai Keni. Kau tidak apa apa?" – ujar Itachi dengan begitu lembut, itu lah sosok Itachi yang ku kenal. Pada saat Itachi begitu marah, aku seperti tidak mengenali sosok nya. "Ah.. I..Iya." – sahut ku sedikit gugup karena peristiwa tadi. Lalu tiba tiba Itachi menarik tubuh ku ke dalam dada bidang nya dan memeluk nya erat. Saat Itachi memeluk ku, yang aku bayangkan adalah sosok Sasuke. Kehangatan antara Itachi dan Sasuke berbeda.

"Sebaik nya kita masuk, udara disini dingin. Kau bisa sakit Keni.." – sahut nya seraya membawa ku masuk dan menutup pintu. Aku penasaran kenapa Itachi datang, dan kenapa bukan Sasuke yang datang. "Ah.. e..etto.. Itachi –san ada apa da..datang kesini?" – tanya ku gugup karena takut menyinggung perasaan nya. "Oh itu.. Otou –san menyuruh ku kesini." – jawab nya sambil membuka jaket nya dan duduk di sofa.

"Hah? Paman Fugaku? Kenapa?" – tanya ku lagi. "Aku tidak tahu, memangnya kenapa? Apa kau tidak mau aku disini?" – ujar nya seraya menghampiri ku. "Ah.. gommene, bukan itu maksud ku." – ujar ku tidak enak pada Itachi. "Hahaha, tidak apa apa." – sahut nya sambil menepuk nepuk kepala ku. "Tunggu sebentar, akan ku ambil kan minum."

Aku membawakan nya jus tomat. Aku tercengang ketika Itachi tersenyum jahil. "Apa kau terus memikirkan Sasuke? Sampai sampai kau memberi ku jus tomat." – kata Itachi. Aku terdiam dan berpikir, benar juga. Itachi kan tidak suka tomat. Kenapa? Kenapa saat aku membawakan jus tomat ini, yang kulihat adalah Sasuke. "Gommen –nasai Itachi –san. Akan ku ganti.." belum sempat ku membalik, Itachi meraih tangan ku dan berkata, "Tidak perlu, aku akan meminum nya." Seketika blushing pun terjadi saat Itachi mengambil gelas berisi jus tomat itu, dan tidak melepaskan genggaman tangan nya.

"Ah.. etto Itachi –san." – sahut ku ragu pada Itachi. Itachi hanya melirik ku, dan kembali menikmati jus nya. Tangan nya tak lepas menggenggam tangan ku. Setelah jus nya habis, dia memberikan gelas kosong itu padaku, sambil berkata "Arigatou, Keni.." dan dia melepaskan genggaman nya. "I..Iya." aku bergegas pergi meninggalkan Itachi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan nee –san Sasuke ini, tapi.. yang aku tahu. Itachi terus tersenyum.

"Keni, apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kenapa kau lama sekali. Aku kesini untuk menjaga mu, tapi bukan berarti aku jauh dari mu." – sahut Itachi ketika aku belum kembali dari dapur. Akhir nya ku beranikan diri untuk menghampiri nya, nampak Itachi sedang duduk bersandar di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Aku mengahampiri nya perlahan, dan tiba tiba saja Itachi menoleh. "Kenapa kau diam disitu, kemarilah. Duduk disamping ku." – sahut Itachi ketika menoleh.

Dan aku pun mengikuti mau nya. Ketika aku sudah duduk disamping nya, tiba tiba.. "Ah.. Itachi –san.." Itachi bersandar pada ku, dan dia bilang "Aku ingin tidur dalam pangkuan mu, Keni.. dulu kau dan Sasuke lah yang tidur dalam pangkuan ku. Sekarang, bisakah kah aku mendapat kan hal yang sama darimu?" Tiba tiba saja wajah ku memerah saat mendengar perkataan Itachi tadi. Dia memeperhatikan ku, dan aku pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Lalu Itachi tersenyum sambil berkata, "Arigatou Keni.." dan mendaratkan kecupan lembut nya pada bibir ku. Sontak aku tercengang, tapi Itachi hanya tersenyum dan tertidur di atas pangkuan ku. Jika melihat nya tertidur pulas di atas kaki ku, dia seperti anak kecil yang butuh perhatian lebih dari Ibu nya. Aku mengusap rambut hitam nya, sampai akhir nya aku pun tertidur.

**Pagi hari nya..**

"Hoaaam.. eemmmh.. Ohayou gozaimas." – ucap ku ketika cahaya matahari mencoba membangunkan ku. Dan saat ku terbangun, Itachi sudah tidak ada di pangkuan ku. Kemana dia? Lalu aku mencium bau lezat dari dapur ku. Seketika aku bergegas menghampiri bau lezat itu. "Nani? Itachi –san masak?" – sahut ku ketika melihat Itachi sedang membuatkan sarapan. "Sudah, kau mandi saja lalu bersiap. Kau bisa telat nanti." – jawab Itachi sambil terus memasak. Aku lupa kalau hari itu aku harus sekolah. Jadi aku menuruti kata kata nya.

***Sebelum nya.. Sasuke POV**

"Aku tahu kau berbohong, tunggu lah. Aku segera kesana." Keni selalu membuat ku tersenyum dengan semua tingkah laku nya. "Sasuke, Otou –san memanggil mu." – sahut Kaa –san. Nani? Kenapa tou –san tiba tiba memanggil ku? "Hn.." – jawab ku pada Kaa –san. "Sebaik nya cepat, tou –san seperti nya tidak mau menunggu." "Apa akan lama?" – tanya ku memastikan. "Kaa –san tidak tahu." – jawab nya sambil berlalu. Perasaan ku tidak enak.

**.. .. ..**

"NANI? Apa tou –san sudah gila?"

"Jaga mulut mu itu Sasuke! Lihat dulu dengan siapa kau berbicara?!" – Otou –san membentak ku. Yaa, ini memang salah ku. Aku kasar terhadap nya. "Gommen –nasai. Tapi.. kenapa tou –san harus menjodohkan ku dengan Haruno? Bukan kah yang seharus nya menikah duluan itu nee –san?" – kata ku menolak pada Otou –san. Kenyataan itu tidak bisa ku terima. Aku tidak mau menikah dengan siapa pun kecuali.. ah.. Keni, aku sudah berjanji akan kesana.

"Itu sudah Otou –san pertimbangkan. Nee –san mu menolak menerima perjodohan dengan nona Haruno, dia membicarakan tentang keluarga Keni Uchiha. Tou –san jadi memikirkan itu, tou –san ingin Keni menjadi keluarga kita. Jadi.. Itachi bersedia meminang Keni. Dan perjodohan ini akan tetap berjalan, dengan mu sebagai gantinya.. Sasuke." – aku terkejut mendengar penjelasan Otou –san. Yang seharus nya menikah dengan Keni adalah.. aku. Bukan nee –san!

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Aku hanya akan menikah dengan Keni, bukan dengan Haruno atau siapa pun!" – ujar ku dengan menangis, agar tou –san mengerti. Sosok yang aku cintai hanyalah.. Keni. "Berhentilah membantah Sasuke! Tou –san tidak bisa membatal kan perjodohan ini, lagipula Itachi sudah bersedia menikahi Keni. Sudah tidak ada masalah lagi." Otou –san tetap bersikukuh akan menikah kan ku dengan Haruno. Kenapa? Kenapa nee –san melakukan itu. Kenapa dia membuat ku terjebak dalam perjodohan ini.

"Kenapa nee –san dan tou –san tidak menanyakan hal ini sebelum nya? Kenapa tou –san hanya memberitahukan pada nee –san? Tidak pada ku?! KENAPA?" – lagi lagi.. aku membentak Otou –san. Dan..

**_PRAK.._**

"Baka.. Sasuke no BAKA! Tidak bisakah kau mengahargai Otou –san mu?!" – sahut nya setelah menampar ku. Teriak kan tou –san membuat Kaa –san khawatir dan menghampiri kami. "Nani? Sasuke?!" – Kaa –san menghampiri dan memeluk ku sambil berderai air mata. "Kenapa kau menampar Sasuke? Itu sama saja kau melakukan nya pada ku!" – Otou –san dan Kaa –san bertengkar. Ini karena ku, tapi ini semua tidak adil.

"Hime, dia sudah kurang ajar dan tidak punya tatakrama! Itu pantas dia dapat kan Mikoto!" – sahut nya pada Kaa –san. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan tou –san membentak Kaa –san. "Hentikan!" – dan aku memutuskan untuk lari dari situasi rumit itu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan, sosok yang aku cintai sejak lama itu, akan menikah dengan nee –san. Kuso.. nee –san!

**Kriing.. Kriing.. Kriiing..**

Matahari bersinar terang, seakan menyuruh ku untuk melupakan semua masalah ku dan kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa. Sinar matahari itu, seperti Keni..

Saat aku turun untuk sarapan, suasana dingin mencekam ruang makan saat sarapan. "Ohayou.. Sasuke." – sapa Kaa –san mencoba menghangat kan suasana. "Hn.. Ohayou." – tapi aku dan Otou –san tetap sedingin es. Seperti ada yang kurang, yaa.. benar saja. "Dimana nee –san?" – tanya ku pada Kaa –san yang tengah menyantap sarapan nya. "Ah.. Kaa –san tidak tahu. Dia tidak pulang tadi malam." – jawab Kaa –san. Dan kurasa aku tahu dimana nee –san sekarang.

"Aku berangkat." – tanpa menghabiskan sarapan ku, aku berpamitan pada Kaa –san dan Otou –san. "Sasuke, hari ini kau tidak boleh berangkat bersama Keni. Ataupun pulang bersama nya." – sahut Otou –san, memaksa ku menghentikan langkah pasti ku. "NANI?" – ujar ku tidak terima. "Otou –san sudah menyuruh Itachi melakukan itu, sebagai calon suami." – kata kata itu, begitu menusuk ku.


End file.
